playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heihachi Mishima
'Heihachi Mishima ' is a character from the Tekken ''franchise and is a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Heihachi's in-game rival was revealed to be Toro. Biography 'まったくもって自分の力を試すことができそうもないな、話にならん. ' Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age. His pet bear, Kuma, joins him in battle, adding to the already formidable challenge he presents opponents. Gameplay Heihachi is a powerful melee character who uses Mishima-ryu karate, which is based on Shorin-ryu. However when it comes down to it Heihachi while strong on ground is also very lacking in air attacks. Super Moves *Level 1 - Mishima-ryu Stomp: Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm, knocking out anyone in front of him. *Level 2 - Kuma Karnage: Kuma appears and follows Heihachi, attacking fighters if he crosses their paths. *Level 3 - Blast-Off: Everyone is attatched to a launching rocket and are fired into space while Heihachi watches and laughs maniacally. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. Winning Screen Heihachi strikes a pose. Losing Screen Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. Costumes Fighting Gi The default appearance of Heihachi as depicted in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Boss Heihachi wears an expensive fur-lined jacket over an equally expensive white suit seen during cutscene throughout Tekken 3. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery Heihachi Reveal.JPG|Heihachi's reveal 668999_20120709_screen008.jpg|Boss costume from preorder costume pack. Heihachi1.JPG Heihachi2.JPG Heihachi3.JPG Heihachi4.JPG HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super HeihachiLvl2.JPG|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (Kuma) HeihachiLvl3.JPG|Heihachi's Level 3 Super HeihachiLvl3-2.JPG|Heihachi performing his Level 3 Super on Nathan, PaRappa and Fat Princess Heihachi-Toro1.JPG|Heihachi meets Toro and Kuro Heihachi-Toro3.JPG Heihachi-Toro2.JPG|Heihachi prepares to fight Toro and Kuro HeihachiSuper1.gif|Heihachi's Level 1 Super (animation) HeihachiSuper2.gif|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (animation) Trivia * Heihachi's Level 3 Super is an obvious reference to his ending in Tekken 5 where he disposes of his family by blasting them off into space. * Heihachi is the second third-party character to be revealed in the game. * Heihachi is also the fourth villian character added to the game. The first three are Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy. * Heihachi and Kratos were both guest characters in the Soulcalibur series. Heihachi appeared in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II and Kratos appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable. * Heihachi was announced at the same time as Toro. Both characters are also playable in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, where Toro (and Kuro), as well as Cole MacGrath, appeared as guests exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. ** Heihachi has also appeared in the crossover title, Namco x Capcom, the prequel to Street Fighter X Tekken. * Heihachi is the only character announced who comes from a fighting game. * Heihachi will only speak Japanese in the game, no matter which version you get. This makes him the first character to speak a language other than English alongside Toro and Kuro, who only make cat noises when they speak. * SuperBot affectionately calls Heihachi's Boss costume the "Pimp Heihachi". References Category:Playable Characters Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Needs Work